


非系统性暗恋C36

by LLIIAA



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 08:57:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLIIAA/pseuds/LLIIAA





	非系统性暗恋C36

他念得实在太好听了，再寻常的童话故事由他念来便都是温柔的驯服，牵着发脾气的小动物往梦里引，常疏明气着气着，也就被哄得睡着了。  
但他第二天醒过来依然百思不得其解。  
……胥河到底为什么会这样？  
难道是觉得要循序渐进不能太着急？  
可是之前都已经有过一次了啊……  
还是说怕他不同意？  
不可能，他都把人往家里带了还跟他睡一张床了得是什么九曲十八弯的脑回路才会怕他不同意啊？  
该不会是……在故意等他开口吧？  
常疏明抬头看他一眼，胥河正在专心致志地吃他的溏心蛋。  
……不会，怎么看都不像是学坏了的样子。  
那到底是怎么回事啊？  
怎么会有这种跟他谈了恋爱还是一团谜的人啊？  
他想不通，完全想不通。

胥河的想法其实非常，非常的简单。  
他就是觉得一折腾半宿就过去了，第二天俩人都还要上班，睡眠不足肯定会很累，所以这种耗费体力和睡眠时间的事，当然是要等到第二天不用早起上班的周五周六晚上。  
他是这么想的，自然而然地认为常疏明肯定也是这么想的。  
以至于他完全没注意常疏明为什么会忘拉手刹，洗澡怎么会洗上那么长时间，以及为什么晚上会翻来覆去睡不着觉，还有今天早上为什么总盯着他作沉思状。  
他要是知道这些的话，大概就不会为自己搜索关联词第一是“胥河，傻”感到冤枉了，他完全傻得实至名归。  
一无所觉的胥河，吃着自己的溏心蛋，开开心心地想着今天周五，下班回来去超市买点东西给小明哥做两个还算拿手的菜，然后一起看惊蝉首播，再顺理成章地跟着片尾曲一路亲到床上去……完美。  
他美妙的今日计划都没能存活到下车。  
“晚上你自己吃饭吧，我跟乔楷约好了。”对他的计划一无所知的常疏明，随口一句就粉碎了他的美梦。  
“……噢。”胥河蔫了。  
于是晚饭也没心情做了，随便买了点吃，惊蝉也没心情看了，晚上八点半蜻蜓在群里＠了他询问：你跟你对象闹别扭了？  
胥河：没啊。怎么了？  
蜻蜓：我看你今天怎么才走了两千步。  
……不知道该说是蜻蜓太敏锐还是说他自己心情的显示方式过于直观。  
温晌这回倒是不发红包了，作为仨人之中的老幺，她发了一个喝茶看戏的表情包并附言：哎正常，小朋友们刚开始谈恋爱都是这个样子的。不用理不用理。  
于是小朋友一个人蔫蔫地窝在沙发上，心不在焉地看一个无聊的综艺，等到九点才终于听到楼道里有动静，攒着一句特别委屈的“你终于回来了”要等他进门说，结果居然听到了一连串砰砰砰的敲门声。  
他没带钥匙吗？  
他走过去开门，“你没带……”  
话还没说完，扶着门框站着的常疏明，一进门就一头扎进了他怀里，回手“啪”的一声按掉了灯。  
胥河眼前霎时一片漆黑，他听见门被带上了，轻轻的一声，跟着一双手臂搭到他肩上，一片重心不稳的柔软朝他吻了过来。  
他听到他胡乱踩掉了脚上的鞋子，于是配合地伸出两手，使力托住了他，于是，搭在他肩上的两臂微一用力，两条腿随即便缠到了他腰上来。  
他还在胡乱地，断续地亲吻他，找不准目标地捕猎，没有停下来的意思。他被暂时圈占的耳中世界，是一声枪响后弥漫的烟雾，整片丛林飞鸟四散后的寂静，为行将到来的疾风骤雨做反差的预热。  
一切仿佛瞬间倒回不久前那个让他惊慌失措的雪夜里，同样带着酒气的人，同样一塌糊涂又让人无力招架的亲吻。唯一的一点区别是，现在，对方是他的恋人。  
所以，现在不需要他反复确认他的心意如何，意识是否清醒，不需要他陷在两难困境里犹疑不定，他只要回应就好，吻回去就对了。  
哦，不光是这一点区别，明显还有另一点——  
常疏明今天显然没有喝醉。  
真的喝醉了，就不会进门按掉了灯才吻过来，但自然不能戳穿。他顺从地抱着他，在一片黑暗里小心翼翼地把人往卧室里带。他觉得不解，对恋人的欲望应当是最最正常和普通的事情，但对方却显然不这么认为，他不知为何竟羞耻到了要装醉才能主动，按掉了灯才敢亲吻的地步。但他是无比可爱的，包括让他困惑的，不知所起的羞赧都无比可爱。  
好吧，一起吃饭没有实现，惊蝉首播没有看，但一路亲到床上去倒是不差毫厘，甚至胜过预期地实现了。  
胥河倒是还能从挨挨蹭蹭的亲吻里摘出个间隙问上一句：“家里有小垫子之类的吗……你这个毛毯不太好洗……”  
“嗯……”他不情不愿地停下一会儿，含糊着，“柜子里应该有个毛巾被……”  
他依言打开柜子，怕弄乱，只在边上翻了翻，徒劳无获，随即唇沿和耳边同时承接了一些断续的黏软催促，“算了……别找了……”  
那好，听话当然是第一要义。  
于是他放弃做好便于清理的事先准备，把全副的注意力都交付于探寻眼下的罗曼蒂克。欲望，贴近，舐吻，交缠的手指，和颤抖的呼吸，灵与肉摸索着啮合。  
他又在他身上闻到了滑软的香，细细地连缀起来，勾着人一路循过去，要嗅到后调里暗藏的隐秘。  
他很快又犯了老毛病，初学者总忍不住要犹疑地开口请示，“小明哥，我能不能……”  
一只汗湿的手挡住了他余下的话，“……都随你。”  
常疏明很快就为这句话感到后悔了。  
伏在他身上的人听话地往下探了探，离开了他视线范围的危险讯号，他以为至多是一个落在颈上或肩上的，位置暧昧的亲吻，警惕不足地等待着，然后——  
“哎！”他吓得惊呼了一声，往后一缩。  
胥河居然在他胸前咬了一口。  
他在黑暗中面红耳赤地指控，“你怎么……”  
“是你说都随我……”他一如既往的无辜。  
是他说的，当然是他说的，但是他哪知道他会……明明之前还乖得连一个越界的亲吻都不敢，现在这是从哪学来的？  
胥河似乎猜到他在想什么，把头埋在他颈窝里低低地笑了一声，“因为你睡相真的很差……”  
后半句不用说了，他每天醒过来的时候脸都会被他按在胸口，正对着他领口露出来的一颗痣。要不是穿着睡衣，恐怕早就会被他这么咬上一口了。  
容不得常疏明羞愤，胥河就审时度势地拈起了那副温柔调子，羽毛似的从他耳边搔了过去，“说话要算话啊……”  
之前就发现了，常疏明的耳朵无比敏感，无论是亲吻还是耳语都能让他一颤。只轻轻的一句就足以构成温柔的陷阱捕获，让这只小动物失去一切抵抗能力地顺从起来，于是他如愿以偿地又咬了他一口。  
“你真是……”他只剩一个形式上的抗议。  
自然没有效果，甚至还被得寸进尺地衔住了乳尖，以唇舌拨弄着画了一个湿漉漉的圈。  
这回不等他问，这家伙就像做了课前预习的小学生一样得意地宣布了，“我跟一个漫画学的。”  
常疏明忍不住笑起来。  
怎么回事啊这个人……也太可爱了，长着这么一张脸，有着这么一副声音，做的事说的话却通通不合人设，简直是不知道哪个乌托邦世界穿越过来的，二十五岁了还能像小学生一样天真又懵懂。谁猜得到烈酒杯子里装的是无添加的鲜榨果汁呢，准备要醉个不醒人事端起杯子的人猝不及防，被甜得心里咕噜咕噜直冒泡泡。  
他才不会是林总或梁戈，他是永远奇奇怪怪，常常屡教不改，总是让人手足无措的，他的恋人胥河。  
他需要借助更多的酒才敢把这些想法像样地诉诸于口，今晚喝的那一点显然不够，于是他只得两臂缠上他晃动的肩，费力地仰起头，吻了吻他的侧脸，极轻极轻地耳语了一声。  
“……快一点。” 


End file.
